Keep Holding On
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Charlotte Trager aka Charlie - comes back to Charming, but her big brother is not happy, and with Kozik wanting to patch into SAMCRO, Tig isn't going to make this easy for either of them. Actually, he makes it a lot worse. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, I decided to post this one, instead of that other story I had on there for 2 seconds. I didn't realize that not every body seen the Call of Duty episode, so I'll post it later on, maybe in a few weeks or so, but for those who have already read the story, I'm sorry for ruining it. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter One…<p>

"I can't wait to quit this damn job." Charlotte Trager muttered to herself as she was making a few sissy mixed drinks for a group of snooty college girls, sitting at one of her tables at the bar in downtown Tacoma. Charlotte's been working at O'Malley's Irish Pub for the past seven months and she's so ready to quit. She hates it. She hates the rude and snobby bitches and the assholes that come in and out of there on a nightly basis.

"Hey, Charlie." she heard to her left, hearing her nickname that everyone calls her, because she absolutely hates her real name, which pulled her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

Charlie smiled at her best friend - Taylor. "Yeah, I'm fine." she finished making the drinks and set them on a tray. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Taylor nodded, sitting down on the bar stool.

It took Charlie less than a minute to serve the sissy drinks to the table she didn't really want to serve, then walked back with a frown her face. "Okay, I know that murder is illegal, but could they give me this one free pass?"

"Who this time?"

Charlie laughed, wiping the counter with a rag. "Never mind, I'm kidding."

"No, you're not." Taylor shook her head.

"Okay, I'm not." Charlie sighed. "But I doubt I'd get away with it anyway." she took a deep breath. "So, is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"What you got?"

Charlie stared at her for a few seconds. "Really, Taylor? Your silly ass is in here all the time and you're asking me what we have?"

"Okay, okay… make me a Long Island Iced Tea."

Charlie smirked, grabbing two big glasses. "I like where your head's at… good choice." then she started making their drinks.

"So." Taylor started. "Have you talked to my brother yet?"

Charlie sighed. "No, I haven't seen Kozik for a few days."

"Where is he?"

"On a run with Lorca, Donut, Max, and Ozzy, in Oregon… I think."

"I thought he was down in Charming with Happy?"

"I don't know." Charlie gave Taylor her drink and put a straw in it. "But Kozik's been a little distant with me, since I went down for Half Sack's wake."

"Why has he been distant?"

"Hell, if I know." Charlie shrugged. "I wanted to try to talk to Tig, but he wasn't having it, of course."

"Did they find out who killed Sack?"

"I'm not sure and I haven't asked."

"Okay, so why is _my_ brother distant?"

Charlie took a big gulp of her drink. "I'm guessing, because I went down to Charming without telling him, which surprised him, but he was there, and I figured it was okay." she shrugged. "I think he was pissed that I could have been killed. Remember I told you that someone opened fired at everyone?"

"Yeah." Taylor nodded. "I can see him being pissed about that and I'm glad you two are okay." she took a sip of her drink. "So, Hhow is Juice these days?"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "How's Shane… these days?"

"Ugh!" Taylor groaned. "I really don't know. One minute we're okay and the next, he's an asshole."

"Yes, he is." Charlie agreed. "But Juice doing okay, I guess. He didn't say much to me, since Kozik was on my ass about being there." she looked at the time on her cell phone. "Awesome, time for me to clock out of this hell hole, and go home."

"Yay!" Taylor cheered. "Hurry up, Beeotch!"

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie waved her hand, then went into the back. "Hey, Bruce… I'm going home." she said, going into her locker and grabbing her purse. When she turned around, she came face to face with her boss. "What are you doing, Bruce? You're kinda in my personal space." she paused. "And you reek of alcohol."

"You know… you and I have been doing this dance, ever since I hired you."

"What are you talking about?"

Bruce inched closer to Charlie, backing her into her locker. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." he rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "You flirt with me all the time, so don't fight it." he tried pushing up on Charlie as she was trying to push him off of her. "Come on."

"Get off me!"

"You know you want this."

"No, I don't!" she yelled, as he grabbed her arms, pinning them against the lockers. "Let me go!" seconds later, Bruce was ripped off of Charlie and thrown into the desk. "Kozik!" she yelled in shock, watching him beat the shit out of her sleazy boss.

"You _ever_ touch _my_ woman again, I'll fucking kill you." Kozik stopped and glanced at Charlie for a second, then looked back at Bruce. "You know what? She quits and you better send her check, or I'll come back, you got it?" Bruce nodded frantically. "Good." he smirked, then walked up to Charlie. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she went back into her locker, getting everything out, then she turned back to Kozik. "Let's just go." he nodded, grabbing her hand and they walked out.

Taylor raised her eyebrow, seeing Kozik, then noticed the looks on their faces. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Charlie just quit and we're leaving."

"Alrighty then." Taylor nodded, then followed her brother and best friend outside.

Kozik walked Charlie to Taylor's car. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be at the clubhouse if you need me, taking care of a few things." he kissed her on the cheek, then started walking away, but Charlie grabbed his hand, making him stop. "What?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Can't… Max needs me there and I need to take care of some stuff."

Charlie slowly nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you… whenever." then she got into the passenger seat or Taylor's Truck.

"You're an ass, Kozik!" Taylor shook her head, getting in the drivers seat. "Bye, Jerk face." she stuck her tongue out and drove off. "So, what happened back there?" Taylor asked, after five minutes of silence. Charlie glanced at her for a few seconds, then told her on the way to their apartment.

...

About three hours later, Taylor had already gone to sleep, when Charlie took a shower, but when she got out, and went into her room, she was startled. "Jesus Christ, Kozik! You scared the shit out of me."

He walked up to her, pulling her into his arms. "Sorry."

Charlie nodded into his chest, then let go, walking into her closet. "I thought Max needed you at the clubhouse?"

"He did." Kozik nodded. "Plus I took care of what I needed to, which I will tell you later." then he stood in the door frame of her closet. "But right now, my baby needs me." she gave him a slight smile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now." she nodded.

"Good." he smirked, pulling on her towel, making it fall to the ground. "Oops." Charlie laughed out loud, as Kozik grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him, then he wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you say… we christen your closet? We haven't done that yet."

"Well." she looked down at her naked body. "I'm good to go." she smirked. "But you on the other hand." she looked at Kozik from head to toe, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You still have clothes on."

"I can quickly change that."

"I bet you could." Charlie laughed.

"How 'bout you help me out."

"I think I can do that." she nodded. "But I'm not touching your socks. You can take those off."

"Fair enough." Kozik smirked, then dove into Charlie's neck, as she already had his belt unbuckled with his jeans and boxers down to their feet. "I put in a transfer to SAMCRO." he muttered.

"What?" she dug her nails into his ass cheeks, did she just hear him right? "What did you say?"

"Ow, shit… ease up with them nails, Wolverine." she frowned at him as she let go and waited for him to continue. "I put in a transfer to SAMCRO."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting thick here in Tacoma and I'd rather be back in Charming."

"And you pick right _now_ to tell me?"

Kozik shrugged. "I would have told you eventually, either before or after, but now seemed like a good time, and I ran with it."

"Don't you think you should have discussed this with me first?"

"Baby, it's club business."

"Of course it is, and I get that, I really do, but did you think about how it's going to effect me?"

"Effect you how? You're coming with me."

"Kozik." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't just up and leave Tacoma."

"What? It's not like you have a job keeping you here."

"That's not the point… this is my home."

"You can have another _home_ in Charming."

"Kozik." she paused. "What makes you think that Tig will even let you patch in? I'm pretty sure, I'm the only one that knows what went down with Missy, and from what I know what's going on between the two of you - he's my brother and I know that he will not welcome you with open arms, nor will he welcome me either."

"Baby." Kozik licked his lips. "It's a little hard to take you seriously, seeing you all." he eyed her from head to toe. "Naked."

"Jesus Christ, Kozik." she groaned, pushing him out of her way, and walked out of her closet to get some clothes out of her drawer. "Unbelievable."

"What?" he pulled his boxers and jeans back up, then followed behind her. "I'm a guy… how do you expect me to respond, when you are butt - ass naked?" Charlie just shook her head, putting on a pair of boy shorts and a cami, then went into her bathroom, slamming the door. After two minutes, she was still in there. "So, does this mean we're not christening your closet?" he got no answer, then he grabbed his pillow. "Okay, Babe, I guess I'll sleep on the couch." he chuckled to himself and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: So, there's chapter one! Hope you all like it and don't forget to R&R, my loves! Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Two…<p>

The next morning, Charlie woke up and went into the kitchen. She shook her head, as she walked by Kozik, passed out on the couch. "Good morning, Cupcake." she heard.

"Yeah, morning." Charlie half smiled at Taylor, who was sitting at the table, reading the news paper, and drinking a cup of coffee.

"So." Taylor sighed. "What did my ass of a brother do this time?"

"Pissed me off." Charlie grabbed a cup and poured her coffee. "But him sleeping on the couch… that was his choice."

Taylor chuckled. "What'd he do to piss you off?"

Charlie finished putting her cream and sugar in her coffee, then sat down at the table. "Well, your brother put in a transfer to SAMCRO."

"What? Why?"

"He says it's getting too thick here and he wants to go back to Charming, but what pissed me off, he didn't even bother to talk to me about it. He just thinks I'll up and leave my life here, plus it's not even a guarantee that he'll get patched in to SAMCRO anyway, not if Tig says his vote."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. I mean, it would be nice to see everyone again, and try to work things out with my brother, but like I said, my life is here."

"When did Kozik say he was leaving?"

"He didn't." Charlie shrugged. "So, I have no clue."

"Well, you better think of something quick, because Kozik is stubborn and inherited that lovely gem from our dad, so I doubt he'll change his mind about any of it."

"Yeah, I know."

Taylor drank the last of her coffee, got up, and put it in the sink. "Oh, joy… time for me to get ready for work."

"Sounds like fun." Charlie nodded.

"Riiiiiiiight."

On the way to her room, Taylor smacked Kozik on his forehead, waking him up. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, hearing his sister laughing. "What the fuck, Taylor!"

"Ha - ha, Sucka… that's what you get for eating my ice cream." then she went into her room and shut the door.

Kozik heard a chuckle and snapped his head up. "It ain't funny."

"Actually, it is." Charlie sat down in the recliner. "I told you not to touch her ice cream, especially her favorite, but you didn't want to listen to me."

Kozik looked at her, like she lost her damn mind. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Uh, my side… Team Charlie." she pumped her fist in the air. "Go me!"

"Whatever." he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, are you coming to Charming with me or not?"

"I have a choice now?"

"No, not really."

Charlie frowned. "Well, then… I have to think about it."

Kozik threw his hands in the air. "What the hell is there to think about?"

"Okay, look." she started. "I know you weren't listening to me last night, so I'll tell you again… I can't just drop what I'm doing and leave. My life is _here_, _not_ in Charming."

Kozik stood up and glared down at Charlie. "You're coming with me… because in case you forgot, that crow." he pointed to her chest. "It means - you do what I say."

"Wow." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. "Pulling out the 'Old Lady' card already?"

Kozik groaned heading towards the front door. "Pack your shit, because we're leaving tonight."

"You're mad at your sister, not at me. I forgive you!" she called out, before he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Charlie shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"What's with all the racket?" Taylor asked, walking out of her room all ready to go.

"Well, for starters, forget all the stuff I said in the kitchen, because it looks like I'm moving to Charming."

"You made up your mind?"

"Not exactly, but this did." Charlie stood up and poked the crow tattooed on her heart.

Taylor frowned. "He pulled out the 'Old Lady' card, didn't he?"

"Of course he did, but what can you do?" Charlie shrugged. "So, I guess I'll go pack now."

"You have fun with that and I'll see you later on." Taylor grabbed her purse. "Bye, Cupcake."

"Later." Charlie waved, then after Taylor walked out of the house, she locked up the door, and went in her room to pack her things.

...

"You gotta be shitting me!" Kozik kind of yelled, seeing Charlie asleep on her bed with, what looked like, nothing packed. Everything in the room, still looked the same. "Charlie, wake up." he lightly smacked her arm.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Wake up."

"Alright, shit." she stretched, then sat up rubbing her eyes. "Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?"

"That's funny, but since you asked, that person would be you."

Charlie chuckled. "Babe, it was a rhetorical question." she saw the irritated look on his face. "What?"

"I've been gone for almost five hours and you haven't even packed anything."

"Kozik, that interfered with my nap time and we all know how grumpy I get when I don't get my afternoon naps." he groaned loudly, shaking his head, and before he could respond, Charlie held up her hand. "Babe, relax… my suitcases are in my closet, ready to go."

"Are you being serious or are you fucking with me?"

Charlie nodded her head towards her closet. "Go look, if you don't believe me."

Kozik sighed and did what he was told. When he opened the door, he looked down, and saw four suitcases and two duffle bags. "Good." he nodded, then brought them out. "After I take these to your car, you gonna be ready to hit the road?"

"Is Taylor here?"

"No, why?"

"I can't leave without saying goodbye."

"Charlie, we'll stop by on the way."

"Kozik… " she whined.

"What? I'll take you to her work, so you can tell her bye."

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you in such a rush to get there?"

"You really wanna know?" she nodded, then Kozik took a deep breath. "Not everybody knows this and it hasn't even hit the news yet, but Abel was kidnapped."

Charlie gasped. "Oh, my God… why? Who took him?"

"Cameron Hayes, he's the one that killed Half Sack. This ATF bitch shot Cameron's son Edmond, and also framed Gemma. Once Cameron found out, he killed Sack, tied up Tara in the nursery, and took Abel to God knows where. Cameron wanted a son for a son." he paused. "With all of that in mind and not repeated to anyone, we need to get to Charming. The club needs all the help they can get."

Charlie nodded, letting everything marinate in her brain. Any little tidbits of club business that Kozik tells her, which isn't much, but what he does tell her, she keeps it to herself. "I can't imagine what Jax is going through." she got up from her bed and went up to Kozik, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry for being a huge pain in the ass… I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"And I'm also nervous to see Tig, because I don't know what he's going to say when he finds out that I'm moving back."

"We'll figure this whole thing out, I promise."

Charlie smiled. "Okay, by the time you get everything in my car, I should be ready."

Kozik gave Charlie a kiss and rested his forehead on top of hers. "Thank you, Baby. I know you don't want to leave, and after we find Abel, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Okay." she let go, then went into her dresser and grabbed a few things. "Give me about five or so minutes."

"Alright." Kozik said, as he grabbed her two duffle bags first, then walked out of her room.

...

"So, you have to leave right now?" Taylor asked, after lighting herself a cigarette.

"Yeah, Kozik has to get to Charming, quick like."

"Well, why isn't he telling me goodbye?"

"He will." Charlie nodded. "I gave him my bank card, so he can get himself some snacks for the road trip."

"My brother is a heifer." Taylor chuckled, shaking her head, and Charlie agreed. "Did you pack everything?"

"No, just my clothes, shoes, a few nick - knacks, and some pictures. I'm not sure how long we're staying there and I wasn't going to pack everything, that would take too long."

"Well, call me and let me know that you got there safely. Hell, I might even come visit."

Charlie laughed. "So you can visit Juice."

Taylor stared at her best friend, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but I'll visit you too, of course."

"Fine, but you better visit me first."

"Deal." Taylor frowned as she gave Charlie a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Charlotte Trager."

"Taylor, I'm relocating two states over, I'm not moving to Mars or to the moon."

"Same difference."

Charlie chuckled, letting go. "Look, whenever you need to talk, I'm only a phone call away, plus nowadays, they have this awesome technology that you can also email or text."

"Yeah, I know, Smart Ass, but it's so not the same." Taylor sighed. "I guess it'll have to do."

"Oh, chill out, Tay… you'll see Charlie again."

"But it's not soon enough, Kozik."

"You'll be fine." he put all the grocery bags into the passenger seat of Charlie's car, then gave his baby sister a hug. "I'll miss you, Tay, but most of all, I'll miss bugging the shit outta you."

Taylor laughed. "You're such a jerk, but I love you, Bro."

"Love you too." he let go, then gave her a kiss on her forehead. "If you need anything while I'm gone, call Lorca or Max. They're going to keep an eye on you while I'm gone, but if you really need me, then call me."

"I will."

"Okay, see ya." he smacked her on her arm and got on his bike. "We gotta go, Charlie."

Taylor frowned, watching Kozik put on his helmet, then glanced at Charlie. "You better get going, before my brother has a hissy fit, and he throws himself on the floor, pouting like a five year old."

Charlie laughed. "I know, right?"

Taylor gave her a quick hug and let go. "And you should really go or I'll do something drastic, like, hold you hostage." she took a deep breath. "Goodbye… love you, girl."

"Love you too." Charlie got into her car, rolled down her window, and waved at Taylor, before she went back into the coffee shop.

"You ready?"

Charlie smiled at Kozik. "Lead the way, Babe." then as he turned on his engine, she started hers, and followed close behind him, heading south to California.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Three…<p>

Right after they got into Charming, Charlie went into the motel that was the closest to T - M, and paid for a room for a few days. "You know, you don't have to do this." Kozik said, as Charlie walked up to him from being in the front office.

"Yes, I do."

"I told you… you can stay with me in the clubhouse."

"Yeah, and have Tig strangle me in my sleep? No, thank you."

Kozik frowned. "No matter pissed off he is with you… you know damn well, he won't strangle you."

"Maybe… maybe not, but him seeing his little sister with his once - best friend - thrown in his face,_ again_, isn't exactly going to earn any hugs or a pat on the back from him either." she paused. "The most I'll get is, a dirty look and the finger."

"Why can't he just get over it? It's in the past and it's been years."

"Well." Charlie put her hands on Kozik's chest. "It's the fact that, when all that shit went down, I chose you over my own flesh and blood, so he'll hold a grudge as long as he thinks is necessary."

"So, answer me this… why did you chose me over him?"

"Because." Charlie wrapped her arms around Kozik's waist. "During all that shit going down between you two, what Tig doesn't know is, and I've tried to explain to him, but do you remember my good friend Rachel? She was killed in a car accident?"

"Yeah."

"Well, all of that happened around the same time, but you - out of everyone I knew - was there for me when I needed you most, and from that moment on, I fell more in love with you than ever. I already loved you before that, but that's when you officially had my heart. I'm your Old Lady and you're the man that I love. Ride or die, I'm with you until the end." Charlie kissed Kozik softly on his lips, then smiled. "And that is why I chose you and will always choose you." then Kozik leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh, for the love of God, get a room!" both of them heard and broke from the kiss. "We don't need to see the two of you making out!"

"Taylor! Holy shit!" Charlie grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah… aren't you supposed to be at work? In Tacoma?"

Taylor shut her truck door and went up to them. "Nice to see you too, my big brother - the ass." she rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to Charlie. "And the reason why I'm here… I said 'fuck it' and decided to quit my job too, plus I was lonely up there all by my lonesome."

"We haven't even been gone for twenty - four hours."

"So." Taylor shrugged at Kozik. "I'm staying, Buster."

"Yay!" Charlie gave her a hug. "I won't be bored out of my mind when Kozik's at the clubhouse."

"Hey, I told you that you can stay there with me."

"Kozik." she let go of Taylor. "I can't now, your sisters here."

"Ooh - wee." he rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head. "I gotta get going." he gave Charlie a kiss. "So they can vote me in."

"Good luck, Babe."

Kozik nodded, then punched Taylor in her arm. "See ya, Sis."

"Deuces, Punk Ass." she put up her two fingers, then he got on his bike and rode off. "So." Taylor put her arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Which room we staying in?"

"This one." both of them walked over to room number seven, went inside, and looked around.

"Yeah." Taylor started. "We are so looking for an apartment or a condo. Something better than this."

Charlie laughed. "I agree… I'm not even going to bring in anything, just the stuff I need, but yes, let's find a new and much better place for us, because_ this_ just isn't going to work."

"Amen to that." Taylor clapped, and went into the bathroom.

...

Four hours later, Charlie and Taylor were sitting on the bed, browsing through apartments, either on their laptops or the newspapers, so far, no luck.

"Okay." Taylor started. "You want to live in Charming, but not too far from the clubhouse, right?"

"Well, somewhere in this vicinity. I mean, if it's ten or fifteen minutes away, then that's fine."

"Alrighty." Taylor nodded. "Let's hope we find something cool."

"Hey." Charlie looked up from her laptop. "What exactly did you bring with you? Because it seems like you weren't too far behind us."

"I already had some stuff packed, just in case, but I brought the important things, and left the rest." Taylor waved her hand. "If I need something, I'll just go buy it."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering and after we find a place, then we get settled in, we can do some serious shopping."

"Hell yeah." Taylor pumped her fist in the air. "Because shopping is what we do best!"

A few minutes later, Charlie's phone rang. She picked it up and saw _"O'Malley's"_ flashing on the screen, then got up, went into the bathroom, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Please, Charlie, don't hang up."

"What the hell could you possibly want, Bruce?" she groaned. "I thought Kozik made it clear to you to leave me alone."

"I crossed the line and I'm sorry, but I need you; Alice and Joanie quit this morning."

"Well, I can't help you."

"And why not? I said that I was sorry."

"Bruce, first of all, I'm not even in Washington state, nor will I be living there for a while."

"Where are you?"

Charlie hesitated for a second. "In Texas." she lied.

"Texas?"

"Yeah, so good luck… gotta go, bye." then she hung up on him and put her phone on vibrate. "Asshole." she muttered, before walking out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked, opening her laptop back up.

"That." Charlie made a face. "Was Bruce."

"Your piece of shit ex boss? Ugh! What the hell did he want?"

"Apparently, Alice and Joanie quit, so he called to apologize, because he needed me."

"So, what'd you tell the rat bastard? No, right?" Taylor raised her eyebrow. "Uh, why are you smiling?"

"Because I told him that I'm living in Texas and that I basically won't be coming back."

"Ha - ha! Good call - steering him in the wrong direction." Taylor turned her attention back to her laptop. "Kudos to you, but what an asshole."

"I know, right?" Charlie sat down on the bed. "Anything that happens there, isn't my problem anymore."

"Atta, girl." Taylor patted her on the back, then both of them continued their search for a place to live.

...

Kozik walked into the motel room, and saw Taylor asleep on the bed, but didn't see Charlie, then he heard the water running. He locked up the door, then went into the bathroom. "Charlie?"

"Hey, Babe." she pulled the shower curtain back and her eyes widened. "What the fuck happened to your face?"

"You should see the other guy."

"Who?" she raised her eyebrow. "What other guy?"

"Your brother."

"Tig did that to you? Why?"

"Hold on and I'll tell you." Kozik took off all his clothes and his shoes, then he got into the shower with Charlie. He got under the water to wet his hair, then leaned up against the wall. "The good thing about motel showers, they stay hot forever."

"Yeah, yeah." she smacked his chest. "Now, why the hell did my brother mess up your face."

"First… the club voted in the new prospects, then they voted in Hap - no surprise there, then comes my turn, and Tiggy voted no, so I kicked his ass."

"And he gave you a black eye."

"Yeah, but I kicked his ass."

"Well, good for you." she paused. "Does he know I'm here?"

"Haven't told him or anyone yet."

"Okay." she nodded. "So, what else happened?"

Kozik scoffed. "A lot."

"Can you tell me?"

"Let me think." he paused, resting his arm on her shoulder. "All I can say is Unser did a raid at the clubhouse today."

"Why?"

"They got a tip that we had some black market scripts. They searched and came up empty."

"So, out of all the hours that you were gone, all you could tell me is about the clubhouse raid?"

"Yeah, sorry, Baby, club business… but I can tell you that Jax told me to stay in Charming, then they'll vote again."

"Will Tig change his mind by then?"

Kozik shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay, well, while you were with the club, Taylor and I have been searching for a place to stay. We both decided that we want to stay in Charming."

"Really?" she nodded, then Kozik gave her a kiss. "You're the best."

"Yeah." she reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "I know."

"No way." Kozik grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him, dropping the shampoo.

"What are you doing?" she laughed a little. "I have to wash my hair." he shook his head. "No?"

"No." Kozik smirked, then he grabbed both of her hands and put them above her head. He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh more, as his free hand traveled from her thigh, up her stomach, and slowly up her chest, then he stopped at her cheek. "Baby, you are so beautiful."

"Why, thank you." she playfully rolled her eyes. "I try."

"No." he shook his head. "You don't even need to try, you are." then before Charlie knew it, Kozik was kissing and nibbling on her neck, and they stayed in the shower making some sweet sweet lovin'.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah.. I'm not that good at writing out "love scenes" and that's the best I can do. I can totally picture it in my head, with me and him, of course! Hell, who wouldn't? Or even with Happy or Jax, maybe Juice. I'm pretty sure 95% of you ladies, do picture that. I know, I do! Why? Because I love them and they are freaking sexy! Hahaha! Okay, enough of my rambling and enjoy this! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Four…<p>

"Oh, for the love of God!" Taylor groaned, stomping out of the motel room, and went to her truck to sit on the tail gate. Lighting up a cigarette, she scrolled through her cell phone, and when she found the number she wanted, she pressed the _'send'_ button.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Hey, Juice… how the hell are ya?"

"I'm fine… who's this?"

"It's Taylor, Kozik's awesome little sister from Tacoma."

"Oh, hey, Girl, what's going on?"

"Nothing." she sighed. "But I just had to get out of that motel room before I stabbed both my ears with plastic forks."

"Motel room? What motel room?"

"Oh." she chuckled. "I'm actually in town… minutes away from the clubhouse. Do you want to hang out? Maybe take me away from here for a while?"

"Alright, I'll be there in five."

"Okay, I'll be chillin' in my truck, bye." Taylor said, then hung up her phone. After that, she sent a text to Charlie's phone, and waited for Juice to get there.

"Whatcha' doing out here?" Juice asked, after he got off his bike, ten minutes later, then gave her a hug. "You could get kidnapped."

Taylor scoffed, letting go. "Right now, being kidnapped doesn't sound too bad."

Juice sat down on the tail gate next to her. "Why is that?"

"Anything is better than being in that room." she pointed towards the building. "While my brother and Charlie are going at it." Taylor shuddered, making a face. "Just… yuck."

"Charlie? Tig's sister? She's back in town?"

"Yeah and we've been looking for an apartment or something, so we could stay."

"Wow." Juice chuckled. "Tig's gonna love that."

"Well, for now, let's keep that between us, because I'm not even sure if Charlie wants him to know yet."

"Alright." he nodded, then looked at her. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"How 'bout." she flicked her cigarette to the side. "You take me for a ride."

Juice hopped down to his feet and held out his hand with a smile. "Let's go."

"Alrighty." Taylor grabbed his hand and hopped off, then she shut her tail gate.

"Is there anywhere special you wanna go?" Juice asked, getting on his bike.

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Hope on, Babe." he started up his bike as Taylor got on behind him, then he rode off.

...

Kozik walked out of the bathroom first, only wearing a towel, because some of his clothes were inside of Charlie's suitcase, but stopped in his tracks, and looked around. "Tay?" he didn't see her anywhere in the room. "Babe, where's Taylor?"

"How should I know!" Charlie called out. "We were a little busy in here. What? Is she not here?"

"No." Kozik saw Charlie's phone blinking, so he picked it up, and looked at it. "Hang on, let me check something."

"Okay!"

Kozik saw _'3 New Messages'_ and he pressed the button to read them. The first one was from Taylor. _"My poor ears! Couldn't take you two monkey's going at it any longer, so I'm out with Juice. Be back later. Deuces."_ He checked the last two messages and they were from the same person. After Kozik read them, he was pissed.

"So, did you find out where your sister is?" Charlie asked, walking out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel, a few minutes later, but she got no response, then she glanced up, and saw the mad look on Kozik's face. "What?" he still didn't respond, he just stood there, glaring at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why the hell is that son of a bitch texting you!"

"Who?"

"Bruce."

Charlie scoffed. "He actually texted me?"

"Yeah, let's see what they say, shall we?" Kozik scrolled through the texts to read them out loud. "Charlie, I'm so sorry… that was the first one. The second one - yeah, this is my favorite… I need you, Charlie. I don't know what I'm going to without you, so please come back to me." Kozik slammed the phone on the bed. "Why the fuck is he texting you that!"

"Goddamn it." she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So, all that ride or die stuff you said, was just all bullshit, right?"

"What?" she snapped her head up. "No, I meant all of that." she went up to Kozik, but as she was about to touch him, he backed away. "Okay, look, Bruce called me earlier."

"Why?"

"He called to apologize, because two of the girls quit at the bar, and he needed me to come back."

Kozik crossed his arms over his chest. "And what did you say?"

"I told him that I can't help him, because I moved to Texas, and I'm not coming back." Charlie slowly got closer to Kozik. "Yes, he sent me inappropriate messages, but it means nothing to me. Everything I said to you earlier was the absolute truth, I really don't know why you'd doubt it." he dropped his arms to his side, then she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, Babe."

Kozik heavily sighed, wrapping his arms around her body. "I'm sorry… seeing that shit after what I told him, I just snapped. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I mean, there's not much he can do. He thinks I live in Texas."

Kozik chuckled, rubbing her back. "That's my girl." he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"It's okay, you're forgiven." she paused and took a deep breath. "So, did you find out where Taylor is?"

Kozik scoffed. "She's with Juice, apparently."

Charlie backed up to look a little. "Of course she is, did she say why?"

"Something about… she got tired of hearing us monkey's going at it, so she left."

"Monkey's, huh?" Charlie laughed out loud. "That's too funny." then she noticed the look in Kozik's eye. "What?"

"Nobody's here and it's just us."

"But you don't know when Taylor's coming back."

"So." he shrugged. "Text her and tell her that we got the room, she can stay where ever with Juice."

"That sounds very tempting, but I'm exhausted from our last workout in the shower."

Kozik walked over to the door, locked it, then went up to Charlie, and pulled the towel off that she was wearing, tossing it to the side. "That's better." he smirked. "It was kinda in my way."

"Riiiiiight." she slightly shook her head, then yanked off Kozik's towel. "Okay, good night."

"Oh, no… you're not getting away that easily." before Charlie turned around, Kozik lifted her up by her ass, then she wrapped her legs around her waist. Suddenly, Kozik got both of them onto the bed, with him on top of her, then he stopped to look at her. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." she smiled, and then her and Kozik went for round two.

...

Juice and Taylor quietly walked into the clubhouse, then into his room, unnoticed. "Yummy." Taylor sat down on the bed, with her bag of food. "I haven't had In & Out Burger in forever. Thank you."

Juice chuckled, sitting next to her, with his own bag. "No problem… what? They have none in Tacoma?"

"Nope." Taylor shook her head. "There's none in Washington state."

"Well, again, you're welcome." he smiled, then took a bite of his burger. After he watched Taylor take a bite of hers, he busted up laughing at the face she made. "Wow."

"What?" she smacked his leg. "I can't help it, I love this shit… it's so good."

"Yeah, I know."

"So." Taylor paused, to take a sip of her root beer. "What's your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, don't tell anyone, especially any law enforcement, but we're going to Ireland to bring back Jax's son Abel."

"What's he doing way over there?"

"It's a long story, but you know who Half Sack is, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Well, he was killed by Cameron Hayes, and he's the one that kidnapped Abel."

"Holy shit… that's horrible. I'm sorry about Half Sack and I hope Abel's okay."

"Me too." Juice nodded. "He knows nobody over there and it's like he's all alone."

Taylor rested her hand on Juice's leg. "I hope you guys do find him and he's okay… just bring him home safely."

"We intend to, but since we're out on bail and have our hearing soon for a weapons charge, you haven't seen me, and you don't know where I am."

"Wait… who are you?"

Juice chuckled. "Exactly."

"I got this, don't worry… and when you get back, we can hang out again, and get me some more burgers."

"Yes, definitely." he smiled. "All the burgers you want."

"You know." Taylor ate a few fries. "I'm really glad that Charlie and I came down here. I know I needed a change away from all the bullshit."

Juice raised his eyebrow. "What bullshit?"

"Before I quit, it was my job, and then it was this guy I've been dating."

"What about him?"

Taylor sighed. "One minute we're cool and having fun, and the next, Shane just treated me like shit. When it was the two of us, he'd act normal, but around his friends, he was a completely different person; talking down to me and trying to slap me around, in front of his asshole friends."

"Does Kozik know about this?"

"No and neither does Charlie."

Juice shook his head. "If I ever see that son of a bitch, I'll beat the shit outta him."

"Hey." Taylor put her hand on Juice's arm. "It's okay, don't worry about it, because he's not worth it, besides, I live here now, away from him, and he can't hurt me anymore."

Juice stared at her for a few seconds. "Well, I'm still kicking his ass."

"Okay, fine." she nodded. "He does deserve whatever comes to him, so you get my full support in his future ass kicking."

"I'm glad you see it my way." he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she playfully rolled her eyes, then ate her burger and fries.

After both of them were finished eating, Juice looked at the time on his cell phone, and yawned. "It's almost one am. Do you want me to take you back to the motel?"

"Nah, is it cool if I stay here?" she asked. "I really don't want to go back there and see things I shouldn't be seeing, especially if it has to do with my brother." she chuckled. "Hearing them was enough for my poor ears."

"Yeah." Juice laughed. "It's fine, I'll be right back." he got up and went into his bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out wearing sweats and no shirt, then he went into his dresser drawers, and pulled out some clothes. "Here." he tossed them on the bed. "I'm sure you don't want to sleep in those jeans."

"Nope." she grabbed them and stood up. "Thanks." then she went into the bathroom to change. After that, she saw that Juice was already laying on one side of the bed. She turned off the light and laid down next to him. "Good night."

"Good night, Taylor." he patted her leg, then turned over, and both of them went to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Five…<p>

"NO!" Charlie jolted up in panic. She had a cold sweat and was breathing hard. "Holy shit." she breathed out.

"Babe." Kozik sat up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she reached over and grabbed her phone.

"What time is it?" he yawned as he laid back down.

"Seven - thirty."

Kozik pulled her arm. "Go back to sleep, it's too early to be awake."

"Yeah." she laid down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Baby."

Charlie chuckled. "Actually, it's good morning."

"Fine." he reached over and lightly smacked her ass. "Good morning, Baby."

"That's better." she kissed his cheek and tried to fall back to sleep.

...

Taylor felt her arm move a little, which woke her up. She yawned, but as she tried to stretch, she couldn't. All she she felt was dead weight across her body. Lifting her head, she managed to see Juice, asleep, with his leg over her legs and his arm over her stomach. _"I could get used to this."_ she thought to herself, then snuggled closer to Juice, which made him wrap both arms around her.

"You okay, Babe?" he mumbled.

"Uh-huh." she slightly nodded. "I'm just fine." then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, feeling safer than she's ever been.

...

Charlie had woken up to the sound of her cell phone ringing, and surprisingly, it didn't wake up Kozik, but she reached over to see who was calling, and didn't recognize the number, so she ignored it. As she was about to put her phone back down, it rang again, same number. Taking a deep breath, she carefully got out of the bed, pulling one of the sheets with her, and quietly walked over to the bathroom, before she pressed the talk button. "Uh, hello?"

"Charlie, it's me. Please don't hang up."

"Bruce, you need to _stop_ calling me. I told you that I can't help you."

"Please, Charlie… I'll give you a huge raise and make you a co - owner of the whole bar."

"Co - owner, huh?" she scoffed, shaking her head, then groaned, a minute later. "Let me think about it, but I ain't gonna promise _anything_, do you got that?"

"Okay, okay… I got it." Bruce took a deep breath. "Thank you, Charlie, so much."

"Yeah, yeah, look, I gotta go." then she hung up on him and heavily sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this to Kozik or if she even wanted to. "Shit." she groaned, deleting both calls from her call history, before walking back over to the bed, and luckily, Kozik was still asleep.

After Charlie put her phone on the night stand, she, like a ninja, slid back into the bed without disturbing Kozik. He was laying on his stomach, so she cuddled next to him, and was lightly tickling his back.

"That tickles, Babe." he mumbled, a few minutes later, then he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing awake so damn early?"

"Early?" she laughed. "It's, like, nine - thirty. It's not _that_ early."

"Taylor's not back yet?"

"Nope."

"I swear, if Juice even thinks about hurting my sister, I'll kill him."

"Relax, he's harmless, besides, we just got here. They're just hanging out, not getting married."

Kozik scoffed. "Like that will ever happen… over my dead body."

Charlie wiggled out of his arms, and rolled over onto her stomach. "You're being ridiculous." she sighed. "Taylor's a grown ass woman and she's entitled to do whatever she wants. You or anyone else cannot stop her."

"Riiiiiiight, we'll see." he sat up a little and lightly grazed his fingers on her back. "What about you?"

"What about me, what?"

"What do you think about getting married?"

Charlie's eyes shot open. "What?"

"I'm just asking… what do you think about it?"

"Uh." she rolled back over and sat up a little. "I remember you saying, you never wanted to get married, so I never brought it up. I knew how you felt about it and I just didn't bother."

"Do you even want to?"

Charlie looked at Kozik with a blank stare, before she responded. "No."

Kozik knew she was lying, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah." he got up. "Me either." then he went into the bathroom.

"That was just…" she heavily sighed, slamming her head on the pillow. "Fucking awesome."

...

Taylor woke up to the smell of coffee and yawned. Blinking her eyes open, she sat up and noticed that Juice was sitting on a chair, holding two coffee's in his hands. "Good mornin', Sunshine." he smiled.

"Good morning." she chuckled.

"Got you coffee." he got up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Thanks." she grabbed it, then took a sip. "This is yummy."

"Why, thank you." he took a sip of his and set it on the night stand. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I did actually. Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem." he grabbed her free hand. "Taylor, I'm sorry to cut this visit shorter than what I want it to be, but I have to start getting shit ready for the trip to Belfast today, with no complications."

"That's okay. You do what you gotta do." she laced her fingers with his. "I'll be here when you get back."

Juice nodded, with a smile. "Good."

"Okay, let me finish this yummy coffee, go potty, then you can take me back to the motel."

"Alright, I'll meet you out there." he stood up, then noticed Taylor making a face. "What's wrong?"

"I hope to God, my brother and Charlie are covered with something. I swear, I'll go blind if I see things I shouldn't see."

Juice chuckled talking out his phone. "I'll give them a heads up and tell them you're on the way."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled, then walked out the door, and sent a text to both Charlie and Kozik. _"Bringing Taylor back and her eyes would appreciate it, if you both are decent by the time she gets there, or you'll blind her."_

Charlie responded back, a few minutes later. _"LOL! Okay, we will. Kozik's in the shower, but I'll tell him."_

"Good." Juice muttered, putting his phone back into his pocket, as he walked out of the clubhouse.

...

As the door opened, Charlie looked up, and smirked, watching Taylor walking in with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning." Charlie shut her laptop. "How are _you_ doing?"

"I'm fine." she sat down on the bed. "So glad you're dressed… where's my brother?"

"Out getting some breakfast."

"Well, glad he's dressed - out in public, for the people's sake."

Charlie laughed. "I don't mind it, but I prefer him _without_ clothes."

"Gross, stop! Before I puke."

"Okay, I'm sorry… I won't talk to you about him like that anymore."

"Thank God." Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So, anyway."

"Yeah, anyway." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. "What'd you and Juice do?"

"Well, we didn't have any sex if that's what you're asking."

"No? Then what'd you two do?"

"We just hung out and talked. He got us some burgers, then after we ate, we went to sleep."

"Oh, okay… so that's it?"

"We, no."

"What? You silly girl." Charlie smacked her leg. "Tell me."

"Okay, okay." Taylor looked at her best friend with a goofy grin. "When Juice dropped me off, just now… he kissed me."

"WHAT!" both of them heard Kozik yell, followed by the door slamming.

"Oh, shit." Taylor heavily sighed.

"Who kissed you?" he put the bags of food on the table, and glared down at his baby sister, as Charlie was shaking her head. "Who was it, Taylor? Was it Juice? It was him, wasn't it… that's it, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"No, you're not." Taylor stood up, quickly blocking him from the door, in case he tries to leave. "You better leave him alone or I'll kick _your_ ass."

Before Kozik could respond to that, Charlie got up, and got in between them. "Babe, you need to relax." she put her hand on his chest, pushing him back a little. "I know you feel the need to protect Taylor, because she's your sister, but like I said, she's a grown ass woman - who can do what she wants… I honestly don't think that Juice will hurt her, because if he does, he'll have to deal with _me_."

Kozik stared at Charlie incredulously, then frowned at Taylor, seeing the smirk on her face. Clearly, Charlie was on her side. "Unbelievable." he shook his head. "Both of you are fucking nuts." then he started walking away.

"Babe?"

"What, Charlie?" he groaned, as he turned around.

"Just leave Juice alone or _you'll_ have to deal with_ me_."

"Yeah, riiiiiight." he rolled his eyes, then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What does that even mean?" Taylor asked, then made a face. "Wait… do I even wanna know?"

Charlie chuckled, as she went up to the little table. "Your brother don't like it when I'm mad at him… but if he_does_ talks to Juice, I sure _will_ be mad."

"Oh, okay."

"He just loves me." Charlie pulled out the food containers from the bags and opened them. "Let's eat… I'm starving."

...

Kozik had went out for a ride to calm down and let off some steam, and ended up at some little strip mall in Lodi. He was pissed that Juice was kissing his sister, but ultimately, Charlie was right. Taylor is grown and she can make her own decisions, so he decided against kicking Juice's ass, unless of course, he does hurt her, but he will let him know what's up, when he has the 'big brother talk' with him.

"Sir, would you like to take a closer look?"

Kozik was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at the woman - who looked as if she was in her thirties, standing behind the counter. He glanced back down at the 5/8 carat - white gold - princess cut diamond ring, thinking about what Charlie had told him earlier about not wanting to get married, when he knew that it was total bullshit. Because he could always tell that it's what she _wants_. He'd notice a certain look in her eyes, every time she'd see a couple getting married or getting engaged when they'd watch movies or shows on TV. Kozik loves his Old Lady and he'd give her the world, but not if she says that she _don't_ want it.

"No." he shook his head, then looked back up, and gave the lady a slight smile. "Thanks anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: Alrighty then! Yes, I've been out of it for a bit, but I can tell you right now, I'm sorta back, and kinda in the zone. For the sake of my story, the club leaves to Belfast the day after they're supposed to. Yes, I know they left the night before, but trust me, I have a plan. I got this! :D With that said in mind, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Thanks a bunch.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Six…<p>

For the past hour and a half, Taylor and Charlie were searching on their laptops for a place to live, again, and this time they had better luck, because they found three really good places, which weren't that far away from the clubhouse either.

"So, which one?" Taylor asked, looking at her screen. "I'm seriously leaning towards the second place."

"Yeah, me too." Charlie agreed, then shut her laptop.

"I mean, from the picture, it looks like a big condo, but more like the inside of a house, instead of a small lame apartment, you know?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "How 'bout we go check out all three places and see what they look like? If we don't like the other two, then we go back to the condo."

"Sure." Taylor chuckled, as she stood up from the bed. "I feel like I'm on an episode of _House Hunters_."

Charlie laughed out loud. "I know, right?"

"Okay." Taylor wrote down the addresses from her laptop, then shut it. "Let's do this."

...

Charlie and Taylor were sitting nervously in the front office, waiting for the manager named Pete, to give them approval or not. They had a tour of all three places, but loved the second one so much, that they filled out an application. "Okay." Pete started, as he sat down at his desk. "Everything, so far, looks good, on both applications… all we have to do, is wait a few days for your credit checks and criminal backgrounds, then we'll get back to you."

"Mr. Pete." Charlie took a deep breath. "If I may, we just got into town from Tacoma, and right now, we're staying in a crappy motel. We want to live in Charming and we were wondering if we could possibly have the keys today? We'd be really good tenants, we'd make our rent payments on time, and I can assure you that our records are spotless, plus you'll see that our credit scores are excellent… please, Mr. Pete, don't make us go back to that horrible motel."

As Taylor was sitting in her seat, trying not to laugh, Pete was staring at Charlie's sad face, then he heavily sighed. "I don't normally do this, but I'll take your word for it - with the credit and background check. I'll let you girls stay." he signed the papers he needed to, put them in his drawer, and handed the keys to Charlie. "It's all yours."

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, Mr. Pete." Taylor nodded, with a smile. "You're the best."

"I try." he chuckled. "Now, before I let you two go, I must tell you… as you seen on the tour - the amenities - we have a very nice pool, with a sauna and spa, a couple of parks equipped with barbecue grills and ramadas, fitness center, volleyball and basketball courts, plus we have a facility with washes and dryers or you have the choice of having them inside your place." he stood up. "Rent is due at the end of the month and welcome."

Taylor stood up as well and shook his hand. "Thanks again."

"You are welcome." he let go, then shook Charlie's hand as she stood up. "How are you paying? Cash, check, or credit?"

"Cash." she smiled, giving him the money.

"I'll go get your copies." then he walked out of his office.

Taylor looked at Charlie with a grin. "I fucking love you."

"Yeah, I know." then both of them sat back down and waited.

"Alright." Pete walked back in with a folder and handed it to Taylor. "Here's your copies."

"Thanks again."

"Oh, no problem." he smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Charlie nodded, then her and Taylor walked out of the office, and Charlie let out a breath of relief. "Wow."

"Holy shit, I can't believe he fell for the puppy dog face." Taylor said, as they went over to her truck.

"Well, it works on Kozik too, most of the time." Charlie jingled the keys with a grin. "Let's go check it out."

"Hell yeah." Taylor pumped her fist in the air, then both of them got into her truck, and she drove over into her new parking spot, over to their new condo, and shut off the engine. "I'm not even moved in and I love it already."

"Me too." Charlie nodded, then suddenly, her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw _"Kozik"_ flashing on the screen. "It's your brother."

"Awesome." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Is he going to talk shit again?"

"No, silly ass." Charlie chuckled a little as she pressed the talk button. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, where are you? You're not at the motel."

"No, I'm not… can you meet Taylor and I at the Oak Creek Condos?"

"Where's that?"

"Twenty - second avenue and Oak Creek Drive, on the left side of the street, we're in the second lot." she paused. "We've just been looking around and checking some things out."

"Oh… alright, I'll be there in five minutes." then Kozik hung up.

Charlie turned to Taylor. "He says he'll be here in five, so we'll just wait until he gets here, then go inside."

"Oh, goody." she said, sarcastically.

"Oh, stop." Charlie smacked her arm. "You know he loves you… you're his baby sister and you know he has a duty to protect you, so regardless how old you are, it's to be expected."

"I know, I know." Taylor sighed. "I know he means well, but sometimes it can be frustrating."

"It may be frustrating, but you're really lucky."

"Lucky?" Taylor raised her eyebrow. "How?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "Lucky that your brother loves and cares about you, thinking he's doing the right thing. Shielding you from all the guys that he thinks will break your heart or hurt you, like, Juice, even though I know for a fact that Juice wouldn't do that to you, but Kozik feels he needs to protect you anyway. You two have a great brother - sister relationship." Charlie looked down. "I wish Tig and I had that, hell, even a fraction of it would be nice."

"Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry."

"No, no." she looked back up at her best friend and gave her a slight smile. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." she shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Taylor heavily sighed. "Maybe one of these days, Tig will wake the fuck up, and realize what he's missing."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

A few minutes later, the girls heard a motorcycle getting closer, and Taylor looked over. "Butthead is here."

Charlie chuckled, then both of them got out of the truck, as Kozik pulled up, then shut off his bike. "What are you two doing here?" neither of them responded, as he stood to his feet, they just had grins on their faces. "What?"

"Uh." Charlie glanced at Taylor, then back at him. "Your sister and I want to show you our new place."

"What? What do you mean your new place?"

"Well." Taylor started. "We were searching for somewhere to live and we narrowed it down to three places. We took a tour of all of them, and in the end, we decided on this one."

"This condo." Charlie pointed with one hand and jingled the keys with the other. "Is ours."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and we can move in right now, if we want to." she jingled the keys again. "Shall we take a look?"

"Yeah." Kozik nodded, then followed them to the front door.

After Charlie unlocked it, she smiled at Kozik, then opened it. "Welcome." then the three of them walked in.

Kozik looked around and saw a huge living room, nice size kitchen with a dining room, a little room to put a washer and dryer, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. "Shit." he nodded. "I like it… you can move in now?"

"Yep." Taylor nodded. "I'm so ready to go shopping."

"It's what we do best." Charlie laughed.

Kozik groaned, shaking his head. "How about you just order it online and get it sent here?"

"Babe, what would be fun in that?"

"Well." he shrugged at Charlie. "I just don't want to go shopping with you two… you'd be in one store for hours."

"Well, yeah." she laughed, then went up to him. "How 'bout we just go out and get the necessities."

Kozik crossed his arms over his chest. "Define: necessities."

"A brand new bed, pillows, sheets, toilet paper… you know, shit like that. Come on, Babe, once we order the beds, we'll get them delivered from where ever we're at, and we won't shop all day."

"Yeah, suck it up, Buttercup." Taylor punched Kozik in his arm, then walked out the door.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you have any club stuff to do?"

"No, they're headed over to Belfast."

"Oh, right… hope they bring Abel home safely."

"They will." he nodded, then sighed putting his hands on her hips. "Okay, let's go get your shit."

"Thank you." she gave him a kiss.

"So." Kozik smirked. "When are we gonna christen this place?"

"Well." she wiggled her eyebrows. "The sooner I get my new bed…"

"Shit." he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, and headed outside. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

"Kozik!" she laughed out loud. "I gotta lock the door!"

...

"Why is my brother over there pouting, like, a five year old?"

Charlie glanced in his direction and saw him looking down at the ground, with his arms crossed. "Because, we've been shopping in this store for almost three and a half hours, and I still haven't picked out a bed."

"Mine's been picked out and I even signed the papers to be shipped."

"I know." Charlie nodded. "Plus we still need to go to a Walmart for toilet paper, soap, and shampoo… he's not too happy with me at the moment."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, let's hurry and get home. I'm so not in the mood to see him act like a baby."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, come on." then the girls started walking and Kozik followed behind them, bored out of his damn mind, and pissed off.

...

It took about six or so hours to order Charlie's bed, buy _everything_ they needed - there at IKEA and Walmart, plus they bought some snacks as well, in case they got hungry, then have the beds delivered to their place, and have them set up in their rooms. Today was just a long day.

It was late and Taylor had already gone to sleep. As Charlie was making her bed, she heard her bedroom door open and close, then she glanced over at Kozik - who had a frown on his face. "Okay, I get it." she started. "Taylor and I took longer than we were supposed to, and I'm sorry."

Kozik stared at her a few seconds before taking off his cut and laying it over the suitcases. "Whatever… I'm taking a shower." then he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Damn it." she groaned, finishing up her bed, then as she was about to go into the bathroom with Kozik, she heard him lock it. "What the hell?" she muttered, lightly wiggling the knob. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she knocked. "Babe, are you really _that_ mad?" she got no answer, then she heard the water get turned on. "Now, you don't want to talk to me? I apologized for taking too long, but you wanna ignore me, that's fine… go sleep at the clubhouse, Jerk." then Charlie put on her pajamas, turned off the light, and got into her new comfortable bed. "Stubborn ass." she muttered, laying on her side. Yawning, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

...

Kozik stood there at the foot of the bed, fully dressed, looking down at Charlie sleeping so peacefully, and was debating if he wanted to stay or go. After ten more minutes of thinking, he took everything back off, but his boxers, and crawled into bed with his Old Lady. Taking a deep breath, he got closer, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." she mumbled, as she turned to face him, and kissed his chest. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Baby." he kissed the top of her head.

"So… is it too late to christen my bedroom?"

"What?" he backed up. "Seriously?"

"Uh - huh." she nodded, then started kissing and nibbling on his neck.

* * *

><p>AN #1: Yeah, I know it's a bit of a stretch to get a place of any kind that quickly, but you know what? It's all good, because I just wanna move this along, and not drag it out too much, ya know? Awesome and thanks… enjoy!


End file.
